Spoby smutt
by lol.for.lifeee
Summary: Spencer's a high class payed prostitute, Toby's a high class famous business men, what happens when they make a plan to meet up? – A former two-shot to a multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Spencer nursed her drink and checked the time, as she sat at a secluded corner of the bar. He was ten minutes late. Not surprising, all things considered. She'd come to expect the men to be late. Coming in late gave him a chance to check her which he did often. so predictable. They had planned to meet up yesterday she could only imagine how he found her number.

Spencer knew she was what most people considered attractive. Her skin had a smooth, soft complexion which complimented the rest of her features splendidly. Her face in turn was framed by her long luscious hair, styled in curls for these occasions. All in all, there wasn't a flaw to her, physically speaking.

Her biggest personal flaw was the apathy that had taken over her. Her job had made sure that personal relationships were beyond her reach. Sure, she got asked out by guys prowling the bars, but it never went beyond the casual dinner. Sex wasn't something she particularly enjoyed anymore; it was simply a task she had to perform to make ends meet.

What would her parents think of her now? Spencer was only glad that they couldn't see her right now. The once promising, Lawyer had succumbed to her role as the playmate of the rich and famous. And for what?

"I was right." She jumped slightly when she felt someone's hot breath tickling her ear. Spencer quickly put on her game face and turned to greet the intruder. When she did, she could feel her jaw hit the floor.

The man was devilishly handsome. Spencer knew in her heart that this man could get anyone he wanted. Not even because of his crystal blue eyes which seemed to penetrate her to her very core. Not even because of the beautiful curl of his lips, but because he was Toby Cavanaugh.

As a person fond of reading, Spencer had seen him mentioned in the papers several times in the past few years. The stories only seemed to grow bigger and bigger with time. First came a simple announcement in The New York Times that the heir to Giuseppe Cavanaugh fortune had taken control of the country's biggest pharmaceutical company. Then she'd noticed the headlines in the gossip rags, detailing his extensive partying and womanizing. Spencer had quickly grown accustomed to reading these tiny articles about a man she'd never even met, when all of a sudden the juicy stories stopped rolling in.

They said he'd fallen in love. Spencer remembered chuckling to herself when she first heard about it over 2 years ago. Apparently Toby Cavanaugh had fallen head over heels for Alison DiLaurentis. Alison was a sultry brunette who had made a career out of being a girlfriend to the rich and the gullible. She'd figured it had ended badly after his publicist made a brief statement about their engagement being called off nearly a year ago. After that, little was heard from Toby Cavanaugh.

"About what, may I ask?" She composed herself.

Toby smoothly moved to sit opposite her, his eyes never leaving hers. A light grin graced his lips while he motioned for a waitress with a flick of his wrist. He quickly ordered himself a dry martini, telling the waitress to put it on his tab, and returned to gaze at her.

"You are gorgeous."

"Isn't that to be expected?" Spencer answered calmly, even when she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Getting complimented was one thing, but getting complimented by New York's most eligible bachelor was something entirely different.

He chuckled lightly. "I honestly had no clue what to expect."

"Well if you hire a chef, wouldn't you expect that chef to be able to slice and dice your sushi perfectly? Or if you hire a driver, shouldn't that driver be able to get you from place A to place B without a hitch? Being moderately attractive is a part of the job in my case." She explained and sipped at her drink.

"I said gorgeous, not moderately attractive" he grinned, "Besides, shouldn't my main focus when looking for a good prostitute be the way she can ride my disco stick instead?"

Spencer could feel herself blush as she looked around to see if anyone had heard him. Just her luck, the waitress had just arrived to give the smug bastard his drink and was now giving her the evil eye. And he had the nerve to waggle his eyebrows at her!

"Really, Toby? Lady Gaga? Oh and why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think the 80-year old lady sitting at the back could hear you!" She hissed out, now reaching for her drink as if it were her lifeline.

"Please. Today I heard a rumour about myself and two lovely ladies going at it in The White House. Last week some lady claimed I was the alien who had abducted her baby 10 years ago at a casino in San Reno." They both rolled their eyes, which Spencer assumed was for very different reasons.

"Rumours are irrelevant without evidence. That's where you come in. Oh and as you've already deduced in that pretty little head of yours, I'm Toby Cavanaugh. What's your name, gorgeous?" He gave her a lascivious grin and extended his hand to her. As she didn't extend hers, he sighed and quickly dropped his arm.

Spencer prepared herself. This was always the moment she most hated. She could usually pretend like the men she saw were simply dates, nothing more. If it weren't for what happened next. She shook her head a little and grabbed her purse. Spencer pulled out a large folder and gave it to him. She saw him open it and peruse the document inside with wary eyes.

"Before this goes any further, I need you to read this over and sign it. It's for both our protection. Don't worry, I can assure you it's legally binding." She rambled off the top of her head. This was a business transaction, nothing more.

His blue eyes rapidly followed the text as he read line after line. Spencer could see him nod at some parts and more often smirk at others. When he was done reading, he simply put the folder down and grabbed his drink. Toby drank it down in one big gulp dramatically.

Spencer was confused by his demeanour. Were the terms of her contract really that strict? Yes, it was ironclad when it came to either party talking about the "transaction" to anyone else, but surely a businessman of his caliber should appreciate the effort, she thought.

Toby placed his now empty glass on the table and patted at the pocket of his black suit. He reached for something inside and pulled out a ballpoint pen. Toby quickly set his pen on the paper and lazily scribbled his name on the assigned lines. He set the pen down and looked up at her again. Truthfully, Spencer was slightly terrified by how this man appeared to be both impossibly passionate and unbelievably detached at the same time. It was harder for her to stay in control of the situation when she had no idea what the situation even was.

"Done" he said, emphasizing the "D" for good measure, "Now what's your name?"

Spencer extended her arm to him. "I'm Spencer. It's nice to meet you."

He took her dainty hand, but instead of shaking it, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed the back of her palm. She willed her hand not to shake as she retracted it. Even by her standards, this man seemed to make everything physical.

"Likewise." He winked.

"I was right too, you know." Spencer flatly stated.

This seemed to leave him dumbfounded. Spencer silently congratulated herself for finally gaining some ground with him, even if only for a second.

"About what, Miss Spencer?"

Spencer grinned. He was going to like this. "You are cocky." She says in reference to their convocation they had when they were planning to meet up. "

He laughed out loud as his eyes twinkled at her.

"Well did you expect anything less after our phone conversation yesterday?" He asked teasingly.

"I honestly had no clue what to expect," She used his earlier words against him, with mimicked inflection to boot.

"I was honest about that. I have done many, many things in my life that would make his infernal majesty proud, but I've never done **this **before." He pouted a little.

Spencer found his annoyance at his own inexperience adorable. Most of the men she met were well prepared for her. She shuddered at the thought. Men weren't supposed to be that ready to use her like a toy. It was refreshing to find one that didn't have it all so figured out. With this thought in mind, she decided she would go easy on him, even if he was kind of an arrogant ass.

"I'll help you. Well you already knew that coming in to all of this, but what I mean is that you should let me handle it." Spencer gave him one of her most reassuring smiles.

He grinned like the cat that ate the canary and Spencer knew he was about to ruin the moment.

"Oh baby. I'll let you handle it any time." Toby winked while Spencer found herself groaning. He just had to go there. And now he was back to doing the thing with his eyes that she'd already grown to hate.

"Were you born with some sort of a deficiency? Do you have some form of Tourette's when it comes to innuendos?" She flailed her arms dramatically to make a point, growing increasingly frustrated when he laughed at her.

"Not at all. It just makes me feel more comfortable."

"Well it makes **me** feel uncomfortable." Spencer pouted.

"Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity."

"If I was into kinky stuff, I'd totally spank you for this." She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately for her, Toby seemed to have extraordinary hearing.

"Would it cost me extra?" He laughed.

"A **lot** more. The basic cost for a night is 1000 dollars. That would include your regular sex, oral, and so on. All kinds of kinky stuff and me staying for cuddling cost extra." Spencer robotically explained.

"Seems reasonable. What would you say if I told you I'd gotten a room for us upstairs?" He inquired.

"I'd ask if you had the money."

"I do." He nodded.

"Then I don't see any problem with us going there right now." She really didn't. Spencer knew why she was doing this, knew why she needed to do it. And if she had to do it, then Toby with his godlike looks wasn't the worst person to do it with. _If I'm going to hell for this, at least he'll be there to keep me company,_ she thought and cracked up a little at her own joke.

Toby looked at her funny for a moment and shook his head at her. He stood up and extended his arm to her.

My lady?" Spencer rolled her eyes at him, he really did have a flair for the dramatic.

She stood up herself and gracefully accepted his arm, ignoring the way his hard muscles twitched under her fingers. Spencer let him lead her towards the elevators.

"We've talked about the flirting." She remarked as they were walking.

"Hey, there's a difference between flirting and being a gentleman.

"Not when you're involved." Spencer muttered. She heard him gasp mockingly.

"I'm offended, my dearest Spencer. You don't even know me yet you're willing to judge me that harshly?"

"I don't judge. I observe." She stated.

"Well I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by me once you get to know me." Toby said, making it almost sound like a challenge.

They'd reached the elevators. Spencer turned to look into Toby's eyes. He pressed the button and smiled at her lightly, even if she could see the cords in his neck twitching. She could tell he was nervous, he was just feigning confidence. The elevator arrived and the door opened for them.

"We'll see," Spencer said as they slowly walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

He let out a sigh of relief as the elevator's doors opened for them. The tension between them had thrown him for a loop. Toby had expected the whole meeting to be quicker, duller and lesser in some key way. However, as soon as he'd taken those few steps inside the bar and spotted her, he'd known it'd be something else. Looking at the girl, Spencer, who was now silently standing beside him, Toby knew that the elevator ride alone was going to be hellish.

Why did she have to be so beautiful? He couldn't deny it; she attracted him to her like a flame to a moth. He couldn't help but think it would be easier to do this if she looked like that Gollum guy from the stupid movie Caleb had dragged him to see. Being attracted to her made him uncomfortable, how could his ego stand paying her to sleep with him? He couldn't help it; He wanted to possess her, body and soul.

It wasn't even just her looks, it was her spirit. A rare few people could hold a conversation with him without getting eaten alive. She was different. Would she even sleep with him if it weren't for the money? Toby couldn't stop the disturbing thoughts from running through his head and cursed himself for reserving the penthouse suite for them. Conveniently located on the 55th floor.

"Toby?" He was broken out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Toby answered, slowly coming out of his daze.

"I think this is our floor." Spencer stated, nodding towards the hallway in front of them.

"Huh." He was really having trouble forming words. It didn't help that she couldn't stop looking at him with her Bambi eyes.

"This is the part where we say farewell to the elevator and walk out." Spencer smiled and again motioned towards the open doors.

Toby snapped out of it as he realized what was happening. He was going to have sex for the first time in 8 months. With a beautiful girl. As the wheels turned in his head, a wide smile broke out on his face.

"Eager now, are we?" He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him and started dragging him out by his arm. He had no objections.

"What am I going to do with you?" She muttered.

Toby chuckled as he walked on. "Whatever you want, Gorgeous!"

He was pleased when he heard her laugh at him. They reached their room door and Toby swiftly opened it using his key card. As Spencer was about to walk in, Toby blocked her.

"If you're not comfortable doing something, then we're not doing it." Toby made an effort to put as much conviction as he could into his voice. He couldn't go through with this if he didn't know she would be okay.

Spencer started laughing. He couldn't believe it. "Am I going to be okay? Well aren't you a sweetheart. Thanks for the concern, but I think I'll be just fine."

Really? So there's nothing I could do to make you uncomfortable?" He asked and lifted his eyebrows at her. This girl was paradoxical. He couldn't predict her reactions to anything, it seemed.

Spencer picked herself up as her giggles quieted down. "Toby, I'm not sure if it's what you want to hear, but this is what I do. I'm desensitized."

"So you're sure? There isn't a thing I could think of that would shake you up?"

"Didn't I just say so?" She rolled her eyes.

"Guess you did." He conceded, feeling both pissed off and incredibly horny.

"Glad we got that figured." Spencer made a move to go to the room again, only for Toby to grab her shoulders and slam her against the wall behind her.

Then his lips attacked hers. Toby heard her purse fall to the floor as he begged for entrance to her mouth with his tongue. After awhile of coaxing, she finally let him in and responded by passionately matching his movements. As their tongues duelled for dominance, Toby was surprised as he felt Spencer grabbing his hair and pulling at it violently. He grinned against her mouth. His kitten had claws. Needing to feel even closer to her, he lowered his hand to her side until he reached the bottom of her dress.

Toby slowly started moving his hand upwards, enjoying the feel of her silky skin underneath his palm. When he reached her upper thigh, he stopped and moved his hand inwards. When he'd reached his destination, he started kneading her flesh, enjoying the way she aligned her hips with his to create more friction. He groaned when she bumped into his erection, reminding him of the urgency of the situation. Spencer let out a loud moan as he nipped at her lower lip. Satisfied with the reaction he'd gotten out of her, Toby let go of her. He leaned on the wall with both his hands on opposite sides of her face, effectively leaving her trapped.

He had to smirk as he looked at her. She was gasping for breath and her lips were delightfully swollen and red. Spencer gazed at him with unfocused eyes looking like someone had just kissed her silly.

"Spencer?" Her name rolled off his tongue playfully. He liked knowing he was back in control.

"Yeah?"

"The door is open." He saw Spencer gaze over his shoulder, as if to make sure the door was indeed open.

"Huh." Spencer said, still appearing confused as to what just happened.

"Spencer?" He questioned again, this time more seriously. His change in tone must have gotten her attention as she looked at him again.

"Yeah?" He rolled his eyes briefly. Her vocabulary seemed to have shrunk down to two words.

He smiled. "This is the part where you get your ass inside that room before I fuck you against this wall."

Tasting her passion made him want her that much more. She could deny it all she wanted, but he'd felt the way her body responded to his. At this point, he wasn't even sure if he wanted her to do as he'd asked. The good thing about the penthouse floor was its absolute privacy, no other residents or cameras to speak of. Just them. Before he had the time to entertain that thought any further, she snapped out of her trance and bent down to pick up her purse from the floor.

He heard her let out a sigh of relief as he let go of the wall. She quickly walked inside the room, practically running towards the bedroom. Toby chuckled as she jumped at the sound of him slamming the door. His earlier character assessment of her had been proven correct; she was in over her head. At this point, he wasn't sure if she was better or worse off having ended up with someone like him.

Toby followed her and found her standing in the middle of the room, staring at the enormous bed. She turned to look at him and he could distinctly see the lust in her eyes. He slowly walked to her, encouraged by the way she seemed nearly hypnotized by him. This had always been the part he'd been good at, the seducing. For a moment, he felt a bit strange about seducing the woman she was paying to seduce him, but he shrugged it off. In fact, he was having trouble even remembering the circumstances they'd met in. He was lost in the moment.

As he reached her, he circled her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist from the back. With a swift tug, he pulled her flush against his chest. He enjoyed hearing the gasp she made as he brought his head to rest on her shoulder.

"I really like this dress, you know" Toby said.

"I'm glad." Spencer whispered.

"I'm going to take it off now."

He brought his hands down to her shoulder blades and could feel her shiver in anticipation. His hands found the zipper and with steady hands he pulled it down, the dress falling to her feet in the process. Elena stepped out of it and he took the time to look at her.

She was perfect. There she was, clad in only a black bra and panties, and he'd never seen anything more alluring.

"Come here," He managed to say huskily.

She walked to him and he pulled her to his chest as their lips met. He brought his other hand up to her hair, grabbing at her curls forcefully. Spencer encircled his waist with her arms and he could feel her grabbing at him with her tiny hands. Their chemistry was indescribable.

Spencer pulled away, gasping for breath. "I have", she took another deep breath, "condoms in my purse."

Toby quickly bent down to pick up the purse and snatched one of them.

"Get on the bed." He said, though his words came out as a growl more than anything.

Spencer quickly did as she'd been told and focused her attentions on him. He slowly but surely started to undress himself, enjoying the way her eyes lingered on his shirtless form. At last, he pulled off his briefs. She licked her lips as a reflex and he smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" She was just so much fun to mess with!

Spencer mustered up the strength to roll her eyes. "Cocky much?"

As soon as she'd said it, she blushed and looked away. Toby grinned widely and intentionally looked down at his raging hard-on. Oh, he knew that he was well-endowed, he just liked that she had noticed.

"Very much."

He languorously walked towards the bed she was laying on and threw the condom to her. She picked it up and looked at him questioningly, as he arrived to stand beside her.

"Put it on me." He nearly laughed at how her eyes seemed to bug out. She was a prostitute; this was supposed to be standard procedure for her! It's not like he'd actually bent over and asked her to spank him for being a naughty boy, he thought.

With shaky hands, she tore open the wrapper. Spencer moved to sit in front of him so that she was at face level with his cock, and she finally reached for it. He groaned as he felt her give him an experimental tug. It'd been too long, just the feel of her warm hand touching him was hell, or heaven, depending on that hand's next move.

Spencer slowly rolled the condom over his aching member. Toby took notice of the way her hand lingered, but chose not to comment on it. He bit his lip as he felt the elastic material of the rubber adjust to his girth. He wanted to be inside her already.

Once she was done, she moved down the bed and laid down on the pillows. He moved to join her on the bed and crawled between her already spread legs, until he was gazing into her eyes. Toby gently moved a stray strand of hair away from her face and pet her hair slowly.

"Are you sure wanna do this, gorgeous? I'm giving you an out. If you walk away, there'll be no hard feelings." He said quietly, his voice coming out a bit choked.

Please don't leave, he thought. He needed this. He'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone in his arms. Spencer looked up at him through her lashes. The more Toby thought about it, the more he felt like Spencer was one of the scariest people he'd ever met. She was so weak, yet she still seemed to have a quiet power to her personality. He wasn't sure which one of them was in control anymore.

"Yes," Spencer breathed out, "I'm sure."

That was all the green light he needed. "Lift up your legs,"

Spencer immediately lifted her long legs and he brought his hands to her waist. With skilled hands, he eased her panties off her and decided to not let her leave the room with them later on. He looked her over. She really was a vision, spread out before him with her face flushed red. Toby quickly made a mental note to be nicer to Caleb from now on. His Best friend was a fucking genius for giving him her number.

As her eyes followed him, Toby's hand made contact with her heated centre. She gasped as he ran a finger down her slit. He smirked.

"You're so wet, Spencer" He whispered, pushing one finger inside of her for added measure. She let out a loud moan at the unexpected sensation.

He relished feeling her tight walls squeezing his finger, imagining the way she would feel wrapped around his member. He moved his finger in and out of her, occasionally grazing her clit in the process. Toby loved the way she tried not to respond to his attentions, even though she was biting her lip hard to prevent from moaning. Her chest involuntarily lifted off the bed as she writhed in pleasure.

"Open your eyes, Gorgeous."

Spencer opened her eyes, but he hadn't been prepared for what he saw in them. Her normally chocolate-colour eyes had turned nearly molten and there was a hint of defiance bubbling just underneath her cool facade. What was she fighting? He needed her to say it.

"Tell me what you want," Toby added another finger inside of her, "and I'll make sure you get it."

Spencer moaned and shook her head. Her legs had now started to tremble as she teetered on the brink of an orgasm.

"That wasn't a sufficient answer, Spencer dear." Toby finally said and pulled his fingers out of her.

Spencer cried out at the loss of contact. He'd never seen anyone look at him with that much anger in their eyes. She was indeed scary, he thought.

"What do you want?" She nearly yelled out, angered by his teasing.

"What I want, and wanted, was for you to tell me what **you** want." He said matter of factly.

He could see the battle raging in her eyes. Spencer didn't understand why she couldn't just let go of whatever she was so desperately trying to hold onto. Finally, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want you, Toby Cavanaugh, to fuck me. Satisfied now?" Her eyes flashed at him.

With almost supernatural speed, he'd gotten himself positioned at her entrance.

"Not yet." He said and pushed into her with one stroke.

They both groaned in unison as he slid in all the way to the hilt. As he felt her walls taking him in, he wasted no time and started moving in and out of her at a steady pace. Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist, a move which he appreciated, since it allowed him to penetrate her deeper.

"Toby" She moaned. Her breathy moans and mewls only spurred him on as he grabbed the headboard for support.

"Fuck, Spencer" He gasped out. She was so tight; he could feel her inner muscles squeeze him so deliciously. It was like she was made for him and him only.

"Faster!" She cried out and clawed at his back. He groaned, enjoying the intensity of her hands on him and her wet warmth surrounding him.

"Ask and", He breathed out; "you shall receive."

Toby sped up his thrusts. He was lost in the moment. Right now he couldn't even bring himself to care if she'd turn out like the evil slut Alison, Spencer felt too good. As the thought of **her** came to his mind, he rammed himself even harder inside of the girl wrapped around him.

His show of force only seemed to make her grow even more agitated. Toby moved his other hand down to where their bodies where joined and flicked at the small bundle of nerves located above. Spencer screamed his name and he could feel himself start to unravel.

"Toby, I'm going to..." Spencer moaned, unable to finish her sentence. She didn't have to; he knew exactly what she meant.

Toby bent down to kiss her lips. Spencer tried turning her head away, a move which confused him greatly, but he was too fast for her. Their lips collided and Toby could feel her immediately respond to his heated kiss. She moved her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but purr, enjoying the attention immensely.

All of a sudden, her muscles start to spasm around him, signalling to him that she was on the precipice of oblivion. Toby could feel his balls tighten and he knew he was following her over the brink. Then she screamed and started thrashing underneath him in the haze of her orgasm. He could feel her muscles squeeze him uncontrollably, sending shock waves of pleasure to his cock. He thrust into her harder and faster than before, and came with a groan.

He quickly flipped them over so that she could rest on his chest, as they both worked to catch their breaths. Toby pet her hair, enjoying the feel of her. He liked having her in his arms. It gave him a sense of manly pride; she was so small and fragile. He couldn't help but wonder what the protocol here was, though. What was he supposed to say?

"How old are you?" He mentally cursed himself. What a lovely topic for pillow talk.

She chuckled against his chest. "Don't worry, I'm 21."

Toby let out a sigh of relief. At least if he was ever going to go to jail, the headlines wouldn't read 'Statutory rape!' As soon as the thought entered his head, another equally disturbing one followed it.

"The guy I got your card from...He said he'd gotten it 3 years ago." He said quietly. Could Spencer really have started doing what she did at such a young age?

She was quiet for so long that he started fearing he'd crossed the line. "That was the year I started."

Toby felt a lump form in his throat. He felt sorry for her, plain and simple. He ran his hands comfortingly up and down her back, since words had failed him.

"Can I go now?" She said in a small voice, surprising him completely.

He wanted to ask her to stay, well prepared to pay her however much she wanted, but he couldn't. He didn't want to force her to do anything. She clearly didn't want to stay. That settled it.

"Yeah, if you want." His voice came out hoarse. Even if I don't want it, he thought.

Spencer immediately disentangled herself from him and started dressing herself. Toby peeled the used condom off him, and a little too violently threw it in the waste bin next to the bed. As she slid her last heel on and picked up her purse, she turned to look at him expectantly. In his post-sex high, Toby had completely forgotten why she was even here to begin with. As soon as he remembered, he sighed. It'd been more fun to pretend that she actually wanted to be with him.

"Oh yeah. The money. It's in an envelope inside my jacket, just take it." He waved a hand as if to shrug the whole matter off.

Spencer bent down to where his jacket was lying on the floor, and quickly located the envelope. She stuck it quickly in her purse. As she was done, Spencer turned around to look at Toby lying in the bed, completely spent. She smiled at him.

"Bye, Toby" She smiled and waved at him a little. If he wasn't so disappointed with her leaving, he would've found her adorable in the moment.

As she reached the bedroom door, he knew he couldn't let her go just yet.

"Spencer!" He yelled, gaining her attention as she turned around. She was clearly surprised, and looked almost weary.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He meant it too.

She gave him her biggest smile of the night. "You're welcome, Cocky."

With that, she walked out and he could faintly hear her exit the suite a moment later. He laid on the bed, rewinding the night he'd just had. The sex had been amazing, no doubt about it. He hadn't felt this tired, in a good way, in much too long. As his eyelids started to weigh upon him, one last thought entered his brain; he missed her.


End file.
